Rainy Day Man
by Kotou
Summary: WOAH! I'm changing the summorry thanks to one of my reviewers! OOPS! Oh well, nothing new, Last Chapter!!!!
1. Remenisence

Chapter 1: Reminiscence  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm... nope, looks like I don't own anybody. Except the...no, I don't own them either!! Damn!  
  
Kotou: Hey! Looks like I'm back again. I quit Tekken Muyo; it's not gunna work! So, this fic is for Xiaoyin and J/H fans!! I hope you all like it!! ^__^ Ok, It wont start out that way, but trust me, It will end up that way! Usually I wouldn't be so nice, but I know there are some J/H fans somewhere out there, so this is for them too! I'm going to explain this really fast! When Julia and Xiaoyu fall asleep, that's when the story actually starts. Before that, it's the prologue, after they wake up, it's the epilogue. Get it? The story is just a dream reminiscence leading up to the outcome.  
  
  
  
Julia Chang sat on the bench at the park outside of the hospital. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hand and looked up at the third floor window, the ICU floor. She felt a sharp and sudden pain. She hoped deep in her heart that things would turn out for the best. A young Korean man sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Jules, everything will be alright." He assured her. She felt herself tremble at his words. She hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder. He embraced her and stroked her cheek, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"But Hworang, you know I'm leaving soon. Why are you so calm?" She asked in a choked voice. He took the flowers from her hand and kissed her on the lips. His kisses, though sweet and subtle, always calmed her. He broke the kiss and stared intently into her sweet eyes that were glossy from crying.  
  
"Because I don't believe that we ever have to say goodbye. There will always be a part of you that will stay with me wherever I go." He whispered in her ear. She contently spent her last few minutes crying on his chest. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time:  
  
  
  
Ling Xiaoyu sat at the side of Jin's bed crying her eyes out by his pillow. She could not believe that something like this could have happened. She looked up to him so much; he was like a brother who had always been there for her, even during the roughest times. She called out his name, and there was no response. She had been at the hospital for nearly five hours and there was no sign of consciousness from him. She looked at his still face and cried some more. The doctors passed her by and offered some blankets and a couch so that she could spend the night with her friend. She nodded her head and a soft "Thanks" escaped her lips. She knelt down by him holding his icy hands in hers.  
  
"Jin, you were always there for me, don't leave me now." She chocked on her words, trying her best to make them come out clear and crisp. "I will do anything to see you healthy again, I hate seeing you like this." She whispered." It wasn't fair. Jin had put his life in danger for her, when she hadn't asked. "That's the price we pay for being in love. Like the time that I thought I was in love, for the first time I honestly believed that I had found the right man for me. But things weren't what they seemed. I was shaken up inside and I swore that I could never get back on track. Then you lent me your shoulder to cry on, and I knew that you cared." She wiped a few of her tears away. She looked down at her hand and saw Jin move a few of his fingers caress hers. She looked at him, yet there was still no emotion. She sighed and decided to take matters into her own hands. She slowly let go of his hand and walked over to one of the doctors. "I would like to donate some of my blood to Jin." (Ok, so I know they don't have the same blood type, just pretend they do!!!) The nurse looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Xiaoyu nodded her head.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and watch him slip away from me." The nurse smiled again and brought out some paperwork for her to fill out. She filled them out and was positioned on a bed next to Jin's as the needle went into her skin.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood. You may be here for a while." Ling closed her eyes.  
  
"Do whatever you need to get him back to normal." She said. She looked out of the window and saw Julia leave Hworang as she headed towards her house. "Good luck Julia, follow your heart and..." She drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia went into her apartment and landed on her bed. She took out her photo album and hugged it tightly to her chest. She had to make so many decisions in so little time. She ended up crying herself to sleep. That night, the two of them dreamt of their first meeting with Hworang and Jin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ling was with her friend Julia at the mall. Ling was a hyper and bouncy girl who wanted to make the best things out of life. Ling was looking at a clothing store and saw a beautiful dress. She walked in, Dragging Julia along with her to check out the outfit. Julia crossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"Xiaoyu, isn't that a little...oh, I don't know...fancy?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu looked at the dress and ran a few fingers down the fabric. The dress was a pearly white color with an open back and lace going down the center of the back. It measured to about the length of her thighs.  
  
"I think it looks pretty. I really like it. Maybe Hiro might like it too." She said gazing at it passionately. Julia smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What ever you say Xiaoyu. But where are you going to get the money?" She asked. Xiaoyu frowned and backed away from the dress.  
  
"I don't have the money. I don't even have a job." Julia's eyes widened.  
  
"So you believe that Hiro is going to support you all your life? What if you two get married?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu walked out of the store and sat on a bench looking at the dress through the glass. Julia put her arm around her trying to comfort her. "Look, I'm sorry-" Xiaoyu lift her head up and shook her finger.  
  
"No, you're right. I should honestly learn how to fend for myself." She said smiling back. "Besides, I love Hiro too much to use him like that." She said with a smile. Julia rested her head on the back of the bench.  
  
"I'm surprised you two have been together for so long. I thought it was just a silly crush at first, but I see how much you care for him."  
  
"Yeah, just like you and Mike! He's all you ever talk about." Ling said laughing. Julia laughed along with her.  
  
Hworang and Jin were at the same mall walking around, with no idea of what to do. Hworang saw Ling and Julia sitting on the bench alone.  
  
"Hey Kazama, look!" He said pointing to the two girls. Jin looked over at them. "I wonder what they are doing here." Hworang said advancing towards them. Jin stood by the pole leaning his back against it.  
  
"Leave them alone." He said. Hworang looked back disappointed.  
  
"Why? What's bugging you?" He asked. Jin just rolled his eyes and didn't say another word. "Don't you wish that they were single? Us two single guys, together with them, that would work out perfectly. Except for the fact that they would be fighting over me!" Hworang said laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't want such a thing. They have boyfriends whom they love, we wouldn't stand a chance." Jin said with a sigh. Hworang smirked tilting his head towards Jin.  
  
"Ah, I see! You just don't want to accept the challenge! Admit it Kazama, you are jealous!" He teased. Jin punched him in the shoulder and smiled. "Can we at least just say hi? Please, just give me that much." He pleaded. Jin nodded.  
  
"Alright, just as long as you don't come on to them." He answered. Hworang smiled and approached the two with Jin following after. Hworang sat next to Julia and Jin sat next to Xiaoyu. The two girls looked at their male friends next to them.  
  
"Hey Hworang, hey Jin. What's up?" Julia asked. Hworang put his arm around Julia.  
  
"Nothing much. Kazama and I were just walking around." He said. Ling tapped Hworang on the shoulder.  
  
"Hanging around? In a mall?" She asked with a chuckle to her voice. Julia looked at the two of them as their faces turned red. "You know, Valentines Day is coming up soon, do you two have a valentines?" She looked at Jin, then back at Hworang. Jin looked at Hworang, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, We-" Jin started then was cut off by Hworang.  
  
"Yeah! We sure do, Jin has a very pretty Asian girlfriend who is two years older than he is! And I have a Korean babe from when we were in Junior high. She was always crazy about me." He said boastfully. Xiaoyu frowned a bit and Julia gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, well, good for you guys." Julia said still trying to keep a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad that you two are happy." Xiaoyu said in response. Jin felt bad for having Hworang lie for him. Julia stood up and stretched her arms. She gave one bag to Xiaoyu and took one for herself.  
  
"Come on Xiaoyu, we'd better get going." Julia said. The two waved goodbye and walked down the mall. Jin and Hworang looked at eachother, as the seat next to them was empty.  
  
"Man, I could use that Korean hottie right about now." Hworang sighed. Jin rested his elbows on his knees looking at the ground.  
  
"Why did we lie to them? They're our friends, and friends shouldn't lie to eachother."  
  
"Jin, did you want them to know we don't have dates? Or any relationship going on at all??" Hworang asked. Jin sat and thought about it for a while. What had become of them now? They were lying just to look good.  
  
"Well, it would have been better than lying to them." Hworang shot his eyes open.  
  
"Get real Kazama! No girl is going to give you a second thought if you told them that you didn't have a girlfriend." Jin didn't answer back. He got up and began to walk away. "Wait! What's wrong? Where are you going?"  
  
"Maybe I don't need a girlfriend right now. Maybe, I don't need anyone right now." He said in a low tone. "I'm going, don't bother waiting up." He said.  
  
"Kazama! Get your ass back over here!" Hworang yelled. He threw his arms to his side and walked the opposite way. Jin stood by a store opposite of Julia and Xiaoyu. They were laughing and sharing a pizza. Then, two guys came over to sit by them. They were tall, handsome, and about three years older than them. One was Japanese, and the other was American. Jin saw the way the two girls reacted. Was he jealous of them? Did he actually NEED someone?  
  
"No. I don't need anyone." He thought. Jin slowly walked out of the building, looking back at the four, and shaking his head repeating over and over, "I don't need anyone."  
  
  
  
Kotou: Eh, not as good as I'd hope, but hey! It's something! The second chapter is going to take a while. Mostly because I don't know what to write for the second chapter, and because I'm too busy with my other fic Fatal Destiny 2! Oh well, I will try to keep up as much as I can!!!! Just tell me if this is good or not. And if there are any particular scenes you wanna see, like have one chapter be all Xiaoyin, or one chapter all J/H, something like that!!! Just request it and I'll try to deliver!!!  
  
Jai Ne! 


	2. A Small Taste Of Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Kotou: Ok peeps! I'm back for more! I didn't think I'd update so soon, but oh well, who cares. I hope that people read this. It's not as good as my other fic, but still, it's the morality of the thing!!! Ok, enough babbling.  
  
  
  
Ling was in her room writing down things in a little journal. She smiled as she thought about everything that was happening. She had someone special that she cared for deeply. She sat up on her bed and looked at the picture across from her. The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. It was Hiro. A bold smile crept up on her face. "Oh, hi Hiro!" She said in a perky voice.  
  
"Uh, Xiao, do you want to come over?" He stuttered. She chuckled at his nervous voice.  
  
"Well, it is kinda late..."  
  
"Oh, is it a bad time?" He asked. She smiled and looked at her watch.  
  
"No Hiro. It's ok; I'll be there. Is something wrong?" She asked a little bit concerned.  
  
"No. Everything is fine. I just want to see you." He said sweetly. She giggled and agreed.  
  
"Ok. Be ready at the door, I'll be there in a few." She said.  
  
"Ok." She hung up the phone and fell back on her bed. She wrote a few more things in her journal and smiled.  
  
"Oh Hiro, you're something else." She closed the book and went to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia was sitting next to Mike on the couch in his living room. She held his hand in hers and looked lovingly into his eyes. He caressed her fingers and brought his lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes and embraced the kiss. She loved his kisses because it made her feel loved; even though she wasn't completely sure that she was in love with him. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, you know what's coming up soon?" She asked. He smiled and said,  
  
"Valentines Day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, so did you get me anything?" He wrapped his arms around her stroking her soft brown hair.  
  
"Perhaps." She looked up at him wondering what that meant. "I might have the best gift in the world for you." She smiled and laid her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I have got something for you. I hope that you'll like it." He still stroked her cheek looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"If it's from you, I know I'll love it." She smiled and hugged him close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin was walking alone on the empty night streets. Xiaoyu was walking and happened to see him alone. She decided to playfully tug on his shirt. Jin looked back and saw the young girl look at him and smile.  
  
"Hey Jin! Why the long face?" She asked. He shook his head and walked away. She felt crushed that he didn't want to talk to her. "Jin!" She called. She wanted to go after him and find out what was bugging him. "Jin, tell me what's wrong?" She asked. He didn't turn around to look at her.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend to go to?" He asked coldly. He still began to walk away, but she wouldn't let him leave her.  
  
"Well, yeah. But..." He stopped. He could hear the sadness in her voice. Slowly, he turned around to look at her. He waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But why are you alone? I thought you had a girlfriend to go home to." She was concerned for his loneliness. "No one should ever be alone." She said holding on to his arm. Jin had processed everything that she had said to him. Why was he alone? Did he really feel alone and needed company.  
  
"No. I'm fine." He said.  
  
"But Jin, your girlfriend must be worried about you." She said. "Why don't we walk to her house and you two can spend some time together." Jin shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" She looked up at him sweetly.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." She frowned and backed away.  
  
"Oh. I see. I don't understand why, you are a very handsome young man." She smiled at him trying to cheer him up. He didn't smile back, but he let those words sink in. "Hey! Why don't I fix you up with..."  
  
"No." Jin said sternly. "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't need one. I'm fine by myself." She frowned and looked down at the ground. She let go of his arm and slowly walked the other way.  
  
"You should learn to love. And also allow others to love you back Jin." She waved goodbye and went to Hiro's house. Jin walked to a small park and sat on the lonely bench.  
  
"Why should I love anyone? The only person I loved was my mother, and now she's gone." Hworang saw Jin sitting on the bench at the park. He went over to sit by him and stared out across the horizon.  
  
"What's up Kazama?" He asked. Jin didn't say anything. "Ah yes, the silent treatment. I know it all too well." Jin slowly lifted his head to look at Hworang.  
  
"I was just thinking, that's all." Hworang looked at Jin and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I just can't get Jules off of my mind. She's so beautiful and perfect. I wish that she could see the same from me, ya know?" Jin cracked a small smile. "Being in her presence is like the world has stopped, just for the two of us. Have you ever felt that way?" Jin stopped smiling. He wasn't sure what he had felt, and whom he had felt it for. Then he thought about what Xiaoyu had told him. He had to learn to love and receive love.  
  
"I'm not sure." He answered. "I thought that I was doing fine by living the way I do, but maybe I'm wrong." Hworang knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling was sitting next to Hiro. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how lonely Jin was and how much she wishes she could help.  
  
"Hiro." He looked over at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah Xiao?"  
  
"I'm worried about Jin." She said as she looked out the window. "He's alone out there and he has no one to take care of him." He leaned her closer to him.  
  
"He'll be ok. He knows how to survive."  
  
"This isn't a surviving kind of matter." She said. "This is about his feelings. He's so alone inside, I just wish that I could find someone who cares for him as much as I care for you." She laid her back on Hiro and looked at the bright moon.  
  
"I care about you too. I would never want to hurt you, and I will always be there for you." She knew that was a promise that he would keep, but still, she couldn't help worrying about Jin. Hiro lift her chin up to him and prepared to kiss her. Xiaoyu pushed herself away. "What's wrong?" He asked annoyed. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel like kissing, that's all." She said barely with a whisper.  
  
"But you say that every time I try to kiss you." She put her hand on his cheek and tried to smile at him.  
  
"I know, but it's not right. I don't want to kiss you until I'm absolutely sure that that's what I want." He gave her a strange look, trying to comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"You confuse me. It's just a kiss." He said. She removed herself from him entirely.  
  
"It's not just a kiss. Can't you just wait?" She asked.  
  
"God Xiaoyu, it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me!!" She backed away at his words and held the doorknob.  
  
"I know. But I don't believe that I should kiss you until I felt that..." She stopped. She didn't want to go on, or else she might say something that would end her entire relation. "I'm sorry Hiro. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She opened the door and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia walked back from Mike's house and saw Hworang and Jin. She snuck over to the two and surprised them.  
  
"Hey!" She called. Hworang heard her sweet voice and quickly turned his gaze towards her.  
  
"Jules!" He shouted. He walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"God Hworang, you act like you haven't seen me for years." She laughed. Xiaoyu had seen the three of them and decided to join.  
  
"You guys having a party and didn't invite me?" She asked playfully. She looked at Jin who was staring at her strangely. He looked at her like he never had before. She smiled shyly and looked at Julia. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Hworang let go of her to give her air.  
  
"I just came from Mike's house when I saw them sitting alone. I just said hi and Hworang tackled me with a hug." Xiaoyu laughed looking at Hworang's red face.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" He scratched the back of his head looking at Julia.  
  
"What about you Xiaoyu?" Julia asked. Ling tilted her body side to side deciding weather or not she was going to say.  
  
"I went to visit Hiro, but he was acting kind of weird. He wanted to kiss me, but when I said no, he got mad." Julia, Hworang and Jin looked at her oddly.  
  
"You told him no!?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I want my first kiss to be special. Come this Valentines Day, It will be our five-month anniversary! That's when I will give him my kiss." She said with a smile.  
  
"Five months and you guys still haven't kissed? God! If it were me, kissing would be a daily routine." Hworang said eyeing Julia. Julia blushed looking back at Hworang. Jin felt something in his heart. It was a painful feeling he couldn't explain. He saw her expression every time she mentioned Hiro. He was beginning to feel jealous that Hiro had something he didn't.  
  
"It's getting late guys, I've got to go home." Julia said walking out of the park.  
  
"Wait!" Called Hworang. "Let me come with." She smiled and waited up for him. Hworang smiled at her and took her hand. Julia began to blush fiercely, but in the night, it was hard to see. Jin and Xiaoyu looked at the two walk off together. They sat together on the bench, simply staring out into the sky. Jin looked at the dreamily girl and smiled.  
  
"Ya know Jules, he needs someone like her to be with." Hworang said looking at Jin's happy expression. "It's been a while since he has smiled like that." Julia watched, but did not agree.  
  
"No. Xiaoyu is happy with Hiro. It would be wrong to take Hiro away from her." Hworang looked disappointed.  
  
"But Jin has NEVER fallen in love. This would be his first chance to experience something like it. It would be wrong to take her away from him, don't you think?" She thought about that for a while. Why did Hworang care so much, or was he comparing himself to Jin?  
  
"I guess so." She breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xiaoyu rose up, but Jin grabbed her hand.  
  
"What's wrong Jin?" She asked.  
  
"Don't leave. Just stay here a little bit longer with me." He said pulling her down. Xiaoyu smiled, sitting next to him, closer than she had before.  
  
  
  
"See?" Said Hworang. Julia nodded her head. Jin was always alone, but tonight, he got a small taste of happiness.  
  
"Ok Hworang, now let's go home." She said bringing him towards the street.  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok! That was the second chapter. I can see if this is getting boring for some of you, but oh well. I don't know how much longer it's going to be, not much I presume. It's just something short and sweet ya know? I need some better ideas, yeah, yeah! But I know the main stuff, like the main surprises, the outcome, yada, yada, yada, if any of you have suggestions, feel free to post them or email me at  
  
kotouchan@prodigy.net 


	3. Secret Cupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Namco does!  
  
Kotou: Thanks to all of my reviewers!! I am so happy that people are reading!!!! That makes me so happy! Well, anyways, I better get on with this chapter.  
  
  
  
Julia Chang woke up the next morning and sat down at the kitchen table. She made herself a piece of toast and grabbed a cup of freshly made coffee. She sat at the head of the table and began to read the newspaper. It seemed that nothing special was going on. She sat and aimlessly roamed her eyes around the room. And stared at the clock.  
  
"Hmm...it's only seven o'clock." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm so bored, I need something to entertain myself. I know, I'll call Mike and ask him out to the movies with me! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I am going to spend these tow days with him!" With that thought in mind, she went in her room, brought out some clothes and a towel and hopped into the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling Xiaoyu was still fast asleep in her room, spread out lazily on her bed. She must have gotten home late, because when she looked out of the window to wave goodnight to Jin, she had seen the morning glow over the horizon.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!!" The alarm made a deafeningly noise that rang through her ears. She jumped out of bed and pushed the snooze button. She wiped her eyes and felt like going back to sleep. For some odd reason, she had felt an enormous rush of energy surge through her body.  
  
"Wow! I went to bed a few hours ago and now I feel so energetic!" She stretched her arms and legs and went into the bathroom to ready herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia walked out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked into her room, sat down on her bed, and looked at the dresser mirror in front of her. She grabbed her brush and brushed out all the knots, letting the wetness of her thick strands hit the floor. She tied her hair up into two small pigtails at the back of her head and smiled. She grabbed her makeup and picked out a few choices.  
  
"Hmm...what kind of eye shadow should I wear?" She looked through her purse and saw a light brown, almost a tan color eye shadow.  
  
"That one goes good with your complexion." Said a voice. Julia turned around and held her towel close to her body.  
  
"Hworang!!!!! What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. He smiled and covered his eyes, slowly closing the door, but not all the way.  
  
"Sorry Jules, I just came over to ask you something." He said laughing. She huffed and looked at him impatiently.  
  
"You couldn't have called first?" She questioned.  
  
"I tried! There was no answer. So, if there's no answer, I just come over." She stepped back and crossed her arms. He slightly lowered his hands looking at her breasts that were being pushed together with her arms. "So...I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Jules, would you like to go to the movies with me?" His voice was a little cracked up. She smiled and laughed at his nervousness.  
  
"Well, I was already planning on going..."  
  
"You mean you were going to ask me already?" His voice trailed high with eagerness. She frowned, feeling bad that he wasn't the one she was thinking about. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though, he had always been a good friend of hers. For Julia, if she hadn't agreed to Mike, she would have gladly taken Hworang. But now, things were different. She had begun to fall in love with Mike, and she believed that her feelings for Hworang was nothing but a silly crush. Was she wrong?  
  
"Yeah." She whispered. He shot his head up like a bullet. "So, are you ready?" She asked smiling and tilting her head a little. He smiled, feeling a surge of energy rush through his heart and travel throughout his entire body.  
  
"Yeah! Sure Jules!" She walked up to him and gently pushed him out of her room.  
  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes. You can wait on the couch!" She said as she pushed him out. He walked away and sat on her couch. She closed the door and sat on her bed. "I hope Mike doesn't get mad. He knows that Hworang is my friend." She dried off her body and put her clothes on. She wore a navy blue tank top with her denim jeans. She put on the last finishing touches on and opened the door. Hworang waited attentively and watched her come out of the room. His heart must have skipped a few beats with every pump, because when she walked out, and he saw how beautiful she looked, he felt a sharp pain of love hit his heart. It could have been love, or it just could have been Cupid's arrow point at his heart, and with all force, let go and pierce right through his flesh. Whatever it was, he loved it.  
  
"Jules, you look beautiful." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and helped him off the couch.  
  
"So, ya just gunna sit there or are we gunna go?" She pulled him off the couch and into her arms, blushing the whole time as she felt his masculine body crushed up against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling Xiaoyu took a nice long, hot bath and walked out to fix her hair. She brushed it into two pigtails and carefully set them into her hair, making sure that they weren't lopsided. She changed into her black Tokyo shirt that was cut off a little past her chest. She also wore her jean hip- clinger caprees and her black high-heeled sandals. She walked out of her house and headed on her way to Hiro's. She took her purse in her hands and swung it around and around. She jumped and skipped on her way there, smiling and giggling. She finally reached his house and rang his doorbell. She waited for a few seconds and used this valuable time to check her makeup. As the doorknob turned, she felt more and more eager to come in. A young lady stood at the door. She was wearing slutty shorts and a white- laced bra that was clearly visible through her semi see-through shirt. She had an uneasy feeling implanted in her heart.  
  
"Uh, hi. Is Hiro there?" Xiaoyu asked. The girl opened the door a little more and looked at Xiaoyu. She scanned the young teenager and asked,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ling Xiaoyu. I'm here to see Hiro. And who might you be?" She questioned. She had a strange feeling that this girl had to do something with Hiro.  
  
"I am Miami. I am Hiro's cousin. I came from Nagoya to visit him." Xiaoyu shrugged and slowly pushed the door open, giving her a little peek at the inside of the house.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked a little bit perturbed of Miami's inconsideration. She looked behind her and slowly let her in. Xiaoyu gallantly walked in looking towards Hiro's bedroom. Hiro walked out and stumbled over himself. He did not look well at all. Xiaoyu walked over to him and held him in her arms. "Hiro, what's wrong?" She asked with worry in her voice. He smiled meekly at her and placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel too well at the moment." He said. She put the back of her hand on his forehead.  
  
"You do feel kind of warm." She noted feeling her forehead with her other free hand. "Maybe this was a bad idea for me to come. Sorry I caught you at a bad time Hiro." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"No Xiao, I feel fine...I feel...I feel..." She dragged him by the couch and laid him there.  
  
"Oh stop it! Lie here, and don't move." She went into the kitchen and began to search the counter. She found a small bottle of Tylenol and grabbed a small glass of water. "Here, take two of these and don't do anything productive." She said as she handed him the bottle. She looked over at the sluttish woman and smiled. "Take care of him. I have a few things to do." She opened the door and took one last look at Hiro. "I'll call later to see how you are doing." She closed the door and walked out of the yard. She hung her head down, not being able to concentrate on anything. "I wonder, is that girl really who she says she is?" She thought about that for a long time. Why would Hiro have a cousin visit him wearing a slutty outfit like that? And why was she so reluctant to have her come visit Hiro? "I wonder..." She kept walking until she hit something. "Ouch!" She yelped. She looked up and saw Jin towering over her. "Jin?" She asked extending her hand for him to help her up. He helped her back to her feet and smiled his handsome Kazama smile, which made her blush ferociously. He saw that, and didn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and looked in front of her.  
  
"Home, I guess. Hiro isn't feeling well, so I left him alone." She smiled at Jin and leaned a little closer to him. "What about you? What are your plans?" She asked. He looked over to a small little shop that had a whole bunch of holiday gifts being on display. Then he looked at the store next to it that was a music store.  
  
"I wanted to go buy a new CD by Ayumi." He said looking at the store. She smiled and looked through the window.  
  
"Ayumi Hamasaki's new album is out?" Jin nodded.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I wanted to get here early so I could get myself a copy before they were sold out." She grabbed Jin by the arm and brought him in as they looked at the album together.  
  
"Wow! I love this song!" She pointed to the song named 'Unite'. "This would have to be one of my most favorite Japanese pop songs." Two older couples, a man and a woman, passed by Xiaoyu and Jin and smiled at them.  
  
"Look, how sweet. He's going to buy her the best selling CD for Valentine's Day." Said the older woman. Xiaoyu snapped her head up and looked at her oddly. The older man responded with his wife.  
  
"Yes, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. These young lovers have got the spring fever that's been going on around here." Jin looked at the man with an embarrassed look painted across his suddenly red face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but she's..." The man took Jin aside from Xiaoyu and whispered something to him.  
  
"She's a real keeper there. She's so young and fresh, like a little angel who is perfect in everyway."  
  
"Yes sir, but you don't understand..." The man put his hand on Jin's shoulder and pointed him into her direction.  
  
"If you look hard enough, you can see her heavenly glow that produces her beauty." Jin sighed and consented with the man. He took a moment and looked at the angelic Xiaoyu. She had an innocent look on her face. Her hair swayed in a rhythm with the gentle passing wind as the sunlight bounced off every strand giving her that heavenly glow. Jin could feel a sudden fullness explode inside his heart. It was as if he himself, Jin Kazama, the loner, the man who did not need anybody, was surrendering his feelings for her. He laughed at the thought, and when he looked back, the man was gone. He looked to his left, then to his right. No one was there.  
  
At the same time, the woman grabbed hold of Xiaoyu's arm and pointed her into the direction of Jin.  
  
"Look there. He's a handsome one alright." She said smiling. Xiaoyu looked back at the woman.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess. But I already..."  
  
"There's something special about him. I bet you already knew that though."  
  
"Ma'am, listen. I have a boy..." Once again the woman cut her off.  
  
"Love like this only comes once in a lifetime. You won't notice it at first, but soon, when the entire world turns on you, he will be the only one worthy to stand in your presence. Your hero." She looked, for the first time, she honestly looked at Jin in a way she had never dared to before. What she saw and what she felt was about to make a huge difference. Jin stood there, so elegant, and yet so proudly. She looked at his rippling body and gentle mature face. She looked deep into his soft brown eyes and traced deep into his soul. She had a sudden feeling of happiness travel through her body, making her head feel hot. She shook off her awkwardness and turned around to thank the woman. She too had disappeared.  
  
Jin was too afraid to approach her now. He didn't feel that he was good enough to be in her presence. He slowly backed away, but Xiaoyu shyly reached out her arm. She quickly drew it back and just stood there gazing into his eyes.  
  
'This isn't right.' She thought. 'I still have to think about Hiro. He's home sick, and I just can't cheat on him like that!' She sighed, letting go of her temporary happiness of being around Jin.  
  
'She's beautiful. And for the first time in my life, I have come to realize that, I do need somebody; not just anybody; but her, Ling Xiaoyu.' He felt good now that he admitted his feelings to himself, but the only real treasure will come when he admits his feelings to her. He waved goodbye, knowing that he would not do it today, but when he was ready. She waved back, smiling at him, and walking home alone. 'Hiro, or no Hiro, I have to tell her. I have to let her know what I feel.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the entire movie, Hworang could not keep his eyes off of Julia. She was magnificent. He loved the way she smelled and he looked lovingly at her smile, every time she turned to look at him.  
  
Julia felt the same. She could feel a warm surge of emotion as she accidentally put her hand on Hworang's. Instead of drawing back, he held hers tighter. She felt awkward, having someone so close to her besides Mike. She didn't believe that she was cheating on him, but hanging out with a friend.  
  
After the movie and dinner, Hworang walked Julia home. The walk was quiet, and romantic, even though they spent their warmth in silence. They reached her driveway and headed towards the porch.  
  
"Jules," She looked up at him with a curious and cute expression.  
  
"Yeah?" Her gentle voice teased at him. It was calm and smooth and it seemed to have carried with the night wind.  
  
"I had a great time, even though I know this night wasn't meant for me." She felt crushed. He knew.  
  
"Hworang..."  
  
"I know. You don't have to say anything. It was nothing more than a friendly night out." Even after hearing that he agreed with her plans, she still felt uncomfortable. She chuckled in her cute little way.  
  
"I had fun too. This night wouldn't have been the same without you. So in a matter of speaking, this night 'was' for you...and I wouldn't change it." He looked surprised as he heard that. He hugged her tight, feeling her wrap her arms with his. She felt so safe and secure in his arms; she didn't want to let go.  
  
"Thanks Jules." He whispered as he left. She stood there watching his shadow disappear into the streets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Alrighty then!!! That chapter is done and over with!!! Once again I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!!! It makes me sooooo happy!!!! Sigh Now I'm tired! I finished 2 chapters for 2 different fics in one day!!!! I think that I will use different suggestions from different people. In this chapter, I used Lacrease's suggestion about making Xiaoyu see something in Jin she hadn't before!!! Thank you!!! And next chapter...Is a SURPRISE!!! Kinda, It's just inevitable! Oh well, gotta go!!! 


	4. Valentine's crush!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!  
  
Kotou: WOW! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! I was busy beyond belief! So lets get to the goods, shall we?  
  
  
  
The next day came and Julia couldn't have been more prepared. She was dressed in a beautiful violet dress and wore her shiny black high-heeled shoes. Her hair as put up in a single ponytail and had a cluster of butterfly clips pinned all over her hair. She looked into the mirror to check up on her looks.  
  
"Yes, perfect!" She said with a smile. It was still early in the morning, but she had to wake up early to be prepared for anything. Today was a special day for her and Mike. It was the day that she had first met him when she moved here from America.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Julia walked out of the airport with some of her luggage in her hands carrying them around. She looked around and looked for her friend Ling Xiaoyu who told her that she would be picking her up.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Julia asked aloud. She looked around, but did not see her friend at all. She still walked with that heavy load in her arms. Her suitcase was partially opened and some of her most precious items were falling from her bag. "No!" She whined as she saw them fall. The hustle and bustle of people did not help either. She got so frustrated that she threw everything down and sighed.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Said a voice from behind. Julia looked back and saw a young American man helping her with her luggage.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled at her and instantly took her breath away. She smiled shyly back at him, noticing his strong masculine features. He was gorgeous. He handed everything back to her, and held on to a few things for her himself. He extended his hand out to greet her.  
  
"My name is Mike Mitato. I'm American and Japanese and I'm here to visit my friend, Hiro Kimarua. Julia smiled knowing that she wasn't the only new comer. She went to extend her hand in a friendly manner, but she felt her bags slipping from her grip. Mike grabbed her bags before they could fall and helped her up. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"My name is Julia Chang." She said politely. "I'm also here to stay with my friend Ling Xiaoyu. She invited me over, and I haven't seen her yet." Mike bowed his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you Julia." His smile seemed to have sparkled brightly at that moment. Julia felt her knees become weak. Sure, she had seen a lot of good-looking guys before, but Mike was different. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but there was just something special about him that she had found attractive.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Julia sat on her bed, playing with the make-up kit in her purse. She was deciding which color she should wear. She held the lipstick in her hand looking at the door; anticipating Hworang's arrival, and telling her what color he liked best. It didn't work, nothing happened. She had waited for five minutes, and then decided to pick one.  
  
"This one Jules, it goes best with you're dress." Julia said mimicking him. She smiled at the silly thought and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and spun around, getting a good glance at all four sides. "You look beautiful Jules, he would say. Absolutely gorgeous." She laughed again as she said that. She stopped for a moment, dropping everything and looking hard into the mirror. "Yeah, always calling me Jules, never Julia. Why am I thinking about him? This is Valentine's Day, I should be thinking about Mike." These thoughts teased Julia greatly. She sat back down on her bed looking gracefully as ever.  
  
About half an hour had passed when she had gotten a phone call. She raced down from her bedroom and straight into the living room to check the caller ID. It was Mike. She smiled brightly and picked up the phone nervously.  
  
"He-hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hello, Julia?"  
  
"Yes, this is she." She answered.  
  
"Julia, there is something important I've been meaning to tell you. I think that we should meet at River Park at 3:00. Is that alright with you?" Julia was a bit shaken up.  
  
"Yeah, sure Mike. Is everything ok?" She asked. There was a slight bit of silence.  
  
"Yeah." He said softly. She hung up the phone and sat down on her couch. She looked at the clock. It was 12:00 now. She decided that she would go out for a nice little walk to think about what was bothering Mike. She walked down the block and passed down a narrow alley where she saw Hworang's house. She looked up at the big white house. It was two stories high and had blue trimming around it. It was a beautiful looking house, without the vines growing out on the side. She looked up, to the top window. She sighed, thinking that Hworang was probably spending his time with someone wonderful. As she went on her way, someone had called her name. She turned around, it was Hworang. She smiled and waited for him to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Hworang, I thought you and Jin would be with your girlfriends today." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled nervously,  
  
"Well, technically we would..." She grabbed his arm and took him walking with her. She looked off into the bright and crowded streets, watching people come in and out of stores together. "Jules?" He asked, lifting her head up to stare into his hazel eyes. She stared so intently at him, that she began to blush.  
  
"Yes Hworang?" Her sweet innocent voice, so wonderfully spoken, echoed throughout his head.  
  
"Why are you alone?" She smiled meekly at him and bent her head down.  
  
"Oh, I was just waiting for Mike. He told me to wait for him at 3:00." He nodded his head and looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, you have twenty minutes to meet him. I'll see ya later Jules!" He said as he began running the opposite way.  
  
"Hworang!" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned back around. "Thank you. And tell your Korean girlfriend that I said Hi! And that she..." She trailed off, not wanting to say anymore, blocking her feelings for him. He waved goodbye and leaped off. She smiled to herself, feeling the temperature in her cheeks rise.  
  
The clouds were becoming darker and it was beginning to rain; slowly drizzling, but enough to get wet. Julia ran to the park and saw Mike. She smiled brightly and walked up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ling Xiaoyu was sitting in her room fixing her hair. She was ready for her big date with Hiro that she wasn't going to miss. She sat up on her bed and looked in the mirror across from her. She was wearing her QiPai (I dunno how to spell it!!!) that was all white with Red roses and had a golden trimming around it. She smiled as she checked herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hiro better not be sick today!" She made a fist in the mirror smiling, "Or else I'm just going to have to beat him up!!" She said playfully. She laughed and danced around in her room, spinning graciously around in circles, just like a beautiful ballerina. She stopped, slowly coming back to her normal position, without wobbling or showing any signs of dizziness. "It's already getting kind of late!" She exclaimed. She sat down and tried to entertain herself, thinking of something she could do. "Today will be the first time I ever kiss Hiro, I know it will be special for both of us." She stopped thinking for a moment. She felt a little bit uneasy about that. She remembered when Hiro was upset because she didn't want to kiss him yet.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Hiro lift her chin up to him and prepared to kiss her. Xiaoyu pushed herself away. "What's wrong?" He asked annoyed. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel like kissing, that's all." She said barely with a whisper.  
  
"But you say that every time I try to kiss you." She put her hand on his cheek and tried to smile at him.  
  
"I know, but it's not right. I don't want to kiss you until I'm absolutely sure that that's what I want." He gave her a strange look, trying to comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"You confuse me. It's just a kiss." He said. She removed herself from him entirely.  
  
"It's not just a kiss. Can't you just wait?" She asked.  
  
"God Xiaoyu, it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me!!" She backed away at his words and held the doorknob.  
  
"I know. But I don't believe that I should kiss you until I felt that..." She stopped. She didn't want to go on, or else she might say something that would end her entire relation. "I'm sorry Hiro. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She opened the door and left.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Oh, I hope Hiro isn't mad at me." She said sadly. "I know that it may only seem like a normal kiss, but to me, a kiss is something special that should be shared when two people are deeply in love." She jerked her head up. "Wait! What am I trying to say? I know I love Hiro, and that's why I'm going to show him!" She said confidentially. An image of Jin quickly passed her mind. She looked around at first, wondering what it was. She sighed and sat upright again. "I know, I'll just go out and find Hiro myself." She walked out the door and locked it. She felt the downpour of rain hit her head and she began shivering. She went to go back inside, but she noticed that she did not have her key. "NOOOO!!!!" She yelled. She slung her head over her shoulders and began to walk away. She walked by the music shop next to the small holiday shop where she had seen Jin yesterday. She decided to go in, just to see if he was there. The CD he was looking at was still there, but Jin was not. She took a quick glance, then left the store and walked over to Hiro's house.  
  
"Hey." Said a voice. She looked back and saw Hiro standing with his umbrella. She smiled and ran up to him.  
  
"Hiro!" She said cheerfully. "Thank you." She snuggled herself next to him, holding her hand.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rain poured harder and the wind began to blow and howl across the open park.  
  
"Mike, tell me what's bothering you." She pleaded. He sat on the bench, and Julia followed after. He looked at her somberly, but she only smiled. "Wait, I have something for you." She said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. Before him was a diamond ring with a gold band. The diamonds were two hearts combining into one. He held it out in his hands delicately. He looked back at her and smiled weakly. Julia had a confused look on her face. She wasn't sure weather he liked it or not. She had a crooked smile on her face, just because she was confused. "Uh, I know it may seem a little bit...girlish, but I want you to have it." He lowered his head to the ground.  
  
"It's nice." He said with barely any enthusiasm. This time, Julia felt a surge of disappointment run through her heart. He gave the ring back to her. "Give it to someone who deserves it." He got up and began to walk away with tears falling down his face. Julia stood up and walked after him.  
  
"What?! No! This is for you! You're the one who deserves it." She said giving the ring back. He pushed her hand away.  
  
"No. I don't deserve this, or you." He said. She felt her tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know how painful love could be. She looked back up at him. He saw the pain she endured stinging in her eyes. She cried for about a minute, considering what she had done wrong. Then, with much resentment, she looked up and spoke.  
  
"It's another woman, isn't it?" He looked away from her.  
  
"More like another man." Julia snapped her head up and her eyes practically bulged out of her head.  
  
WHAT???? Mike, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ANOTHER MAN?????" He twirled his head around.  
  
"Not me!!" He yelled. She backed away slightly. "Julia, I have to go back to America. You see, I was awarded a scholarship there. They would pay for everything. I've seen you hang around with Hworang; I'm leaving you with him, I can tell that he likes you a lot." She collapsed in his arms.  
  
"But what about you? I love...I-I love..." She couldn't say it. She had felt crushed inside and couldn't say that she loved him. She held the ring firmly within her grasp. "Alright." She breathed.  
  
"That a girl. We can still keep in touch eh?" She nodded her head, letting her tears hit her hand.  
  
"Sure. I have to go back now." She whispered. He waved goodbye and leaned in to kiss her, but she retreated, running away from him, and not looking back. She held her eyes shut tight and ran, not looking ahead or behind her. She ran right into Hworang, who embraced her in his grasp. She didn't back away, but simply wrapped her arms around him, crying in his chest. He looked at her face, and he was shocked. He had never seen so much pain and suffering in her eyes.  
  
"Julia." He whispered in her ear. She slowly brought her gaze up to meet his.  
  
"Hworang, that's the first time you've ever called me Julia." She said. Her tears, with the gentle rain on her wet face, brought upon the true beauty of her essence. He smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry, you'll ruin your beauty." He said. She tried to smile back, but all she could do was sigh. She took out her mirror and looked at her makeup that was now perfectly smeared all over her face.  
  
"Oh great!" She whined. Hworang took the sleeve from his shirt and wiped all of her makeup off.  
  
"There. Now you're more beautiful than the full moon itself." He said as he kissed her cheek. This time, she smiled beautifully at him and kissed him softly on his lips. She drew back and put the ring intentionally for Mike, on his finger.  
  
"Here. This is for being my friend." He looked down at her and watched as she put it on. "I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind." He looked away, averting his eyes to something else.  
  
"Jules, I made up that whole thing about Kazama and I. We don't have girlfriends. I only made up that lie so you wouldn't think that we were such losers." She wrapped both arms around his right arm.  
  
"That's ok. I don't think you're a loser." She leaned her head on his shoulder and walked off with eachother in the rain.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hiro had taken Ling to the spot where they met for the first time. It was a beautiful little park across from the river. It was the place where Ling had celebrated the Sakura festival for her first time. She looked around and saw the beautiful cherry blossom trees swaying back and forth as the petals gracefully fell down, like feathers. Ling spun around and looked up at the gray sky, letting the rain pour on the umbrella. The gentle pitter- patter noise the drops made was romantic. It reminded her of a settle heartbeat. She held onto his arms and looked out at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Oh Hiro, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, sure brings back memories." He said softly. She hung her arms around his shoulder and stared at his troubled expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in a childish voice. He stroked her hair and smiled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why do you look so troubled?"  
  
"No reason, just not feeling well." She placed her hand on his head and felt his temperature.  
  
"You don't feel warm, are you sure you're ok?" She asked consolingly. He nodded his head.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I...I can't see you anymore." He said. Those words stabbed her through her heart.  
  
"W-Why?" She choked. She never knew rejection; she had always looked on the bright side of things.  
  
"Xiao, please...don't make this harder then it has to be." She grabbed onto his wrists and held on tightly, as if he were going to leave with a prized possession. And in a way, he was; he was running off with her heart.  
  
"No Hiro! Tell me! Is this because I didn't want to kiss you?" There was no answer, "Well, is it?" She snapped; Still no response. Hiro had then combined all of his confusion and anger and put it all together.  
  
"I just don't think that you are ready for a relationship as serious as I want it." She backed away, hurt at his words. "Also, I think that you are more in love with that Jin Kazama person than you are with me."  
  
"Hiro!" She yelled. "Are you jealous?" She asked. He smirked. "Just because I hang out with him, that doesn't mean anything!" That hadn't been what she wanted to say. She felt too shaken up to say anything right at the moment.  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem. Besides, what was so wrong about kissing me?"  
  
"I told you! I wasn't going to kiss you until I was ready."  
  
"When? When is that Xiaoyu?" He snapped back. She lowered her head. She did not know what to say.  
  
"I don't know." Was all that passed through her lips. Hiro gritted his teeth.  
  
"Come on, let's say hi to daddy." Ling slowly looked up and saw Miami, Hiro's sluttish cousin. Ling saw that she was holding a baby and she watched as she kissed Hiro on his lips. Ling felt torn up inside. She just wanted to faint. She couldn't believe this! Any of this!  
  
"Hiro, I thought you said she was your cousin!!" He laughed, taking the baby in his arms and kissed Miami passionately, right in front Xiaoyu. He broke the kiss, letting Miami hang all over him.  
  
"I never said anything, that was Miami." The two laughed at Xiaoyu and walked away.  
  
Xiaoyu stood in the rain, letting the cold water hit her head and travel down her spine. Jin was standing behind her, watching the entire time. He watched as she lowered her small head and sat on the damp ground. She looked at the two walk off, pointing and laughing at her. Xiaoyu pressed her knees up against her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Jin slowly walked towards her, bending down beside her and opened up his umbrella, as sanctuary for her. Ling looked back over her shoulders and wiped the tears and rain out of her eyes. She saw the handsome Jin Kazama kneeling next to her, being there as her comfort. She began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll always be here for you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Jin." She whispered back. He looked at her in the most precious way he could. He took in all of her beauty as he had done the day before. She looked into his caring brown eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, resting her head in his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small bag. She looked curiously at him. "What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Open it, it's for you." She gladly took the bag that was stuffed with red and white colored paper. She removed the paper and saw a little plush Panda holding a heart that read, 'I love you.' Ling smiled as a fresh batch of tears came down her cheek.  
  
"Oh thank you Jin!" She threw her arms around his neck. "When did you get this?" She asked. He looked down at the bag, and so did she. She noticed the store name brand on it. It was the same as the one next to the CD shop.  
  
"I bought it yesterday, right after you left." She smiled, holding the Panda next to her chest.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Xiaoyu had a repeated silhouette play over and over in her head.  
  
"I don't want to kiss you until I felt that I absolutely loved you..."  
  
"I want my first kiss to be special, something memorable..."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jin thought about what he had promised himself yesterday.  
  
"Hiro or no Hiro, I have to tell her. I have to let her know how I feel."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin broke the silence.  
  
"Xiaoyu?" She turned her head slowly, smiling just as she came in full contact with him. He felt his heart race as she leaned closer. "There's something important I have to tell you." She stood there, holding her panda, looking him deep in the eyes, and studying his face carefully. She leaned in closer, slightly closing her eyes. Jin did the same, pausing for a moment, just to see what she was doing. "Xiaoyu, I...I..." She leaned further, then, by some unknown force, something had given her that extra 'edge' she needed to meet his lips, as he met her petal-like lips. She was a bit surprised at first, about as much as he was, but in the run, she had gotten the hang of it. It was their first kiss. She closed her eyes and threw more of her passionate feelings into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and let her fingers travel down his neck as she played with the hairs that grew there. She kissed him slowly and shyly at first, thus being her first time. He felt the burning passion of her sweet kisses and felt all the love that had been embedded in his heart finally begin to expose itself. He laid the umbrella down and wrapped both of his arms around her. He gently slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting and flicking her tongue with his. She moaned at the sensational feeling that she had gotten when she was wrapped safely in his arms. He pulled back, just for a moment to stare into her eyes. They were soft and full of longing and emotion. She wasn't crying over something she thought she had lost. She thought that she would never be able to trust, or to fall in love again. But as easily as Jin changed his mind, she had done the same. She brought her lips back to his, finally feeling full and complete. Jin slowly moved his hands up and down her back, gently massaging her with his fingers. She moaned again, leaning herself more onto him.  
  
Ling had thought that this Valentines was horrible. But because of Jin, the friend she had opened her heart out to, she had found out that she was wrong. Same with Julia, She believed that she was in love with one man, when she realized that she could not live without the other. Read more to find out how their relationship grows between them!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok! I'm going to stop before I lead into a Xiaoyin Lemon!!! (Hmmm...that wouldn't be too bad.) ^__^! Sorry! I'm just a bit hyper as some of you can tell! Well, anyways, I must be going! I hafta work on chapter 14 of Fatal Destiny! Till next time!!! 


	5. True feelings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Namco!  
  
Kotou: Hey peeps! I'm back! Ok, this story is going to end soon, just because I have no idea how to stretch it! I know this fic is kind of boring, but if I suddenly get inspired, I may continue! So, enjoy these few chapters and R&R please! P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR KIDS!!!!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu couldn't have asked for a better friend like Jin. She was always with him and carried her stuffed Panda wherever she went. She would meet him early in the morning, and come home late in the afternoon. These were her daily rituals that she performed everyday for three months now. She felt close to him, yet she could not confirm her exact feelings for him. Was he just a friend, or did he mean much more to her? She knew that he was more than just her buddy, that she was positive. But how much did she like him? That kiss they shared on Valentines left her uncertain of that. But she promised, she would do whatever possible to find out.  
  
Xiaoyu wrapped herself in her covers and looked at her empty ceiling. All she could think about was Jin. It was late at night and she wasn't getting any sleep.  
  
"I'm losing sleep over him, I think about him every day and every night before I go to bed, could this be my sign?" She asked aloud. "Every night I think of him, here in my lonely room. Waiting for my prince to come, wondering if he'll be here soon." She whispered. She took her covers and walked towards her window, opening it fully, and sat on the ledge. She looked up at the crescent moon that was shining brighter than any full moon she had ever seen. She gazed at the innumerable amount of stars that captivated the sparkle of her eyes. She slowly relaxed her body on the side of the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"Xiaoyu?" A voice called. She still kept her eyes closed. "Xiaoyu?" The voice called again. Xiaoyu had heard the voice, but she thought she was dreaming. She felt a warm hand on her cheek. She quietly yawned and opened her eyes. There was no one there. She looked to the left, then she looked to the right. She pouted, feeling her heart drop. "I thought...no, I could have sworn that I had heard Jin." She leaned her body against the edge again and this time she completely drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*DREAM*~  
  
Xiaoyu was still on her window ledge, looking out at the serene midnight sky. She had felt something touch her hand and looked to her right. It was Jin, standing next to her, looking at the beautiful sky with her. She smiled and hopped off her ledge.  
  
"Jin!" She said happily. She gave him the biggest hug he had ever gotten. "Oh Jin, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How could you miss me so much? I've only been gone for an hour." He said. She smiled and still kept her arms tightly wrapped around him.  
  
"I know, but it seems like forever." She whispered. Jin picked her up, just like the groom picks up his bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "So, where are we going?" She asked. Jin just smiled down at her.  
  
"You'll see, when the time comes." She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body with hers.  
  
~*END OF DREAM*~  
  
"Jin, just tell me already!" She shouted. She opened her eyes and noticed she was back on the ledge, along with the same quiet night. She sighed and rested her head back on the ledge.  
  
"Tell you what?" Jin asked. Ling, frightened by the sudden shock, fell backwards and hit her head on her floor.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" She yelled as she saw Jin look at her. Jin began to blush, and suddenly, Xiaoyu knew why. She looked down at her legs and saw that her nightgown had completely risen beyond her thighs. She blushed and immediately brought it back down, standing up and brushing herself off. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I was just walking around and I found you here." She smiled and crawled out of her window to greet him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking..." She paused; she almost told Jin that she was thinking about him all night.  
  
"You were thinking?..."  
  
"I was thinking how good it would be to take a midnight walk. Do you want to come?" Jin nodded his head and held her hand.  
  
"Are you going out like that?" He asked.  
  
"Like what?" She asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"In your pajamas?" She laughed out loud, disturbing the midnight silence.  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Well, what if someone tries to..."  
  
"Rape me? Please! I have you to protect me!" She said with a generous smile.  
  
"But what if I...." He stopped and gave her a sinister look.  
  
'That wouldn't be so bad.' Xiaoyu thought in her head. She was shocked. 'Did I just say that???!!!' She shook her head and tried to think of something else to say. "Jin, you wouldn't dare!" She laughed. She held his hand tighter as they began walking away.  
  
The road was silent and the streets were lonely. As she looked around, she had taken note of all the silent houses around. There was one, one house that had a dim light on. It was Hiro's. She stopped and looked into the window to see why he had the light on, when none of the other houses did. All she could see were shadows moving around violently. She had an idea, but shook off the disgusting image in her head.  
  
"I hate you." She murmured.  
  
"Xiaoyu?" Jin asked coming towards her. "Xiaoyu, what's wrong?" He asked, squeezing her hand tight, looking at the pain struck in her eyes. She tried to give him a smile, but she still felt saddened.  
  
"Oh nothing." She sighed. "Let's just go." She pulled him away from the house.  
  
All that time they spent walking Jin felt something bothering him. He knew of his feelings for Xiaoyu, but what he didn't know was her feelings for him. He looked at her gentle pale face beneath the moonlit night. She looked so perfect; he didn't want to change a thing. They walked over to a bridge and stopped. Xiaoyu looked under her feet and saw the sparkling stream. She looked in awe at this perfect scenery played before her. Jin hovered over her to gaze at the shimmering stream beneath them.  
  
"Jin, this is beautiful." She said sweetly. "I'm really glad that you're here with me." She leaned her head to rest on his chest. Jin wrapped her in his arms, pressing her tiny body close to his. They looked out past the horizon and into the depths of the universe, feeling infinitely small.  
  
"I'm glad you've come with me." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
After that tender moment they shared, Jin had taken Xiaoyu to his house to spend some time with him there. Xiaoyu walked in shivering. She stood by the doorway and watched as Jin sat on his comfortable couch.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to come and sit with me?" He asked. She blushed a bit, but then hopped next to him, leaning her body onto his. She still felt very uncertain about her feelings. She was so unsure about what she felt. Then she thought about it. The way she acted around him, the way she dreamt of him, and the way she couldn't sleep because she was thinking of him. It was becoming clear. She was in love with him; only she had been too shy to admit it. She was in love with him when she had first met him, even before she had met Hiro. Jin was always her friend, but that's all she thought he was; just a friend and nothing more. Jin had always found a way to hide his feelings, but here he was, showing his emotions like a love-struck idiot. She smiled at the thought of her and Jin actually being a couple. That had never crossed her mind before.  
  
'If I know how I feel about him, why do I still feel so weird?' She thought. She knew perfectly what was in her heart, but what she didn't know was what was in Jin's heart. 'Did he know? How could he? Doe's he love me back?' These words played like a silhouette in her head. She couldn't shake off the feeling.  
  
Jin looked at her confused expression. He knew that she was thinking about something, trying to figure something out. Yet he knew nothing about the little mêlée that was playing on in her head. To Jin, everything that dealt with girls was an enigma. He played with a few strands from her pigtails until she looked up at him and realized what he was doing.  
  
"Jin!" She said teasingly. He smiled, oh that beautiful smile of his was too much to bear. She felt herself becoming weak, because he was so handsome.  
  
"Xiaoyu, do you want to watch a movie with me?" He asked. She looked at the clock on the wall; it read 12:45 a.m.  
  
"Uh, Jin? I don't think the theaters are open this late." She said stifling a giggle. He laughed too and looked at her cute subtle smile.  
  
"I mean here, with me." She slightly cocked her head to one side of her shoulder, looking a bit curious.  
  
"Sure!" She agreed. "What'll we see?" She asked. Jin shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure what movie she'd like. She looked around and found "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon."  
  
"How about this one?" She asked holding the tape up. Jin nodded and took it with him. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"The T.V. and V.C.R. are in my room." He said signaling for her to come with. She blushed fiercely and felt her temperature skyrocketed. She had never been in Jin's room before, not after all this time. She stood there, glued to the floor, unable to move. She felt uneasy about being alone in his bedroom with him, now that she knew how she felt about him and all. Slowly, she crawled over to the door, grabbing the knob with her life. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She saw Jin sitting on his bed, playing with the remote control to the TV. Slowly, she sat next to him, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"So, have you seen this one yet?" She asked to ease her nerves. Jin shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I just got it last week. I heard Hworang say it's a good movie."  
  
"Really?" She asked inconspicuously.  
  
"Yeah, he said that there was an especially good part where one guy takes this one girl's comb and they are fighting back and forth. He says that that is the best scene."  
  
"Really, why is that?" She asked crawling under the covers. Jin followed her in the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist, shooting up her temperature again.  
  
"I don't know, but he says that once the chick stabs the guy with the pen, things will become clear and VERY INTERESTING!" She could tell by the way he inquired 'VERY INTERESTING' that it was most likely going to be a sex scene. She smiled and cuddled next to Jin. As the movie played, she could think of nothing else besides being with him. Little scenes played in her head of what she might be doing with him. Every now and then she had to shake off those feelings that she got when being with him. Soon, the time came when the scene that Hworang told them about came. Xiaoyu watched as the battle between the two went on. She laughed every time that the guy got knocked out, and Jin laughed every time the girl was driven back to his place. They laughed together and noticed how much fun they were having. Xiaoyu cuddled closer to Jin, close enough to where she could feel everyone of his muscles plastered to her fine body. Jin felt his heart race, or was that Xiaoyu's heart that was beating so fast. He couldn't tell, she was so close to him, but he didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he had enjoyed her noble move and complied with her by pressing more on to her. She felt her cheeks get very hot, but she watched the movie to get her mind off of Jin. As soon as she turned her head, the Chinese girl had just stabbed the guy with the pen. Xiaoyu gave a sudden, yet quiet shriek. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and not just in the movie. They watched as the two actors roamed around, giving eachother teasing little pleasures. Xiaoyu slowly brought her gaze towards Jin. She smiled shyly at him and couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
'Wow, Jin. He's so...STOP! Xiao, don't think that way!' She corrected. 'But here I am, in the same bed...NO MORE!!' She kept having these battles with herself, immorally thinking about Jin. She glanced back at the T.V. and saw exactly the perfect scene that they were performing. It was what she had always dreamt about. 'I wonder, what would Jin think?' She looked directly into his eyes, taking his gaze away from the TV just to look at her. She tried to figure out what was going on in his head. 'Oh God! Jin looks sooo hot! His face is so gentle and I just love the way his bangs hang lazily over his eyes.' She couldn't help thinking about him. He was much too perfect. Jin gave her a sweet and somewhat innocent smile. She seductively licked her lips, traveling her tongue slowly from left to right.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' Jin thought to himself. 'I wish that I could easily tell her I love her, tonight would be the perfect night. But how does she feel about me?' These seeming little questions played repeatedly through his mind, driving him crazy. 'But tonight, I will tell her, not now, when I am ready.' He slightly closed his eyes and looked beside him. Xiaoyu was staring straight at him with a look of longing and passion. Jin knew, or at least thought he knew what she was thinking. "Xiaoyu?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes Jin?" She called back softly. He trembled at her words.  
  
"Do you want...Do you..." She smiled and rocked her body next to his, slowly climbing on top of him. She felt her nightgown slowly creeping up her thighs.  
  
"Jin, don't say anything." She whispered as she laid a cool finger on his tender lips. "Just be with me tonight." Jin knew a lot of his friends who had fooled around with girls before, and every time, it was either just for lust, or the girl had recently broken up with her boyfriend. Either that was the situation, or it was this one. The girl was just a hoe looking around to find a guy for some money for support. Now, Jin knew that Xiaoyu wasn't a slutty hoe, and he knew that she wasn't one for lust, but she had recently broken up with Hiro. He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Xiaoyu, can I ask you something?" He asked. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong Jin?"  
  
"Is this because of Hiro?" He asked. She looked down at him and swept his bangs to the side.  
  
"Do you think that I am with you just because Hiro and I aren't together?" Jin didn't answer. "Well, you're wrong. I am with you because...because..." 'Come on Xiao, now or never!' She scolded. "Because I love you!" She shouted and collapsed on his chest. She grabbed onto his shirt and held back her tears. "I never told you because I didn't think you'd love me back." She whispered. "But all this time, I have been hiding my feelings for you.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I love you too." He had said. Their eyes widened. Jin had just done the impossible! Yet his reward was infinitely great. She smiled so brightly at him and kissed him deeply, roaming her hands on his chest. She slowly grabbed his shirt and unbuttoned it, feeling his hard-toned muscles. She went from his tender lips down to his neck, licking up and down. Jin felt his heart race and pound on his chest. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. He felt so good for once; he couldn't even begin to explain. They roamed around for a while, finding which position the other liked best. He fumbled with the straps on her nightgown until she felt them fall to her elbow, revealing her breasts to him. He noticed how full they were and smiled. This was so much better than watching it on TV. He kissed her neck and pushed her onto the bed. He wanted to feel her warm body under his. The movie still played, and with no one watching it anymore, Jin grabbed the remote with his freehand and turned it off. All they had was the dim candlelight. He kissed down to her breast and sucked on her nipples until they were like nail points to the touch. She moaned with each circulation he made with his wet tongue. She breathed hard, pushing Jin's head down to her breast. She gave louder moans as she felt him nibbling and pulling on her nipples. He brushed on her thighs and slowly pulled the nightgown up and over her body. She blushed, lying in his arms with nothing but her panties. She lifted his chin up with her forefinger and thumb, locking her gaze with his.  
  
"Jin." She breathed. She kissed him slowly, rubbing her body against his. This time, there was no one to stop them. No one to tell them they were wrong, except for the fact that she was not sure how far they were planning on going. Jin slipped his fingers slowly down the sides of her panties; sending chills down her entire body, making her nipples stand out again. Her breathing became ragged as he slid them off. He locked his gaze with her eyes again; giving her that same sinister smile she had given him. She had no idea of how good Jin could please her. "You are such a natural." She said; licking his lips slowly and then drawing back. He smiled, feeling that sweet tongue of hers. He gently trickled his fingers up her thighs until they met with her region. She moaned, even before Jin had gotten the chance to enter her.  
  
"Close your eyes," He whispered "and tell me what you feel." She closed her eyes as Jin slowly opened her up, placing two of his fingers inside of her. Xiaoyu struggled not to shriek, but the feeling, the arousal she had gotten was all too much for her. Her breathing had become more labored and she twitched a lot! Jin was using his two fingers and caressed the tiny nub of skin deep within her that made her cry out sharply.  
  
"More...please, I want...more!" She begged. Her eyes were still closed, which made everything better. With her eyes being closed, she could concentrate on her sexual arousal. Jin obeyed her cries and moved quicker, feeling her warm juices coating his fingers. "Oh...Jin." She moaned. She could feel him release his fingers as she slowly reopened her eyes. He gently lay some of her juices on her bottom lip and licked his fingers. She slowly licked her bottom lip and went back up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. She smiled and pushed him on his back, slowly undoing his pants. She took off his boxers and stared at how (BIG) He was. She giggled and rubbed on him softly and shyly at first. Jin gritted his teeth in ecstasy. Soon, her soft rubs grew into hard brave strokes. Jin moaned out loud as she had done that. Xiaoyu had never done anything before, but she had heard from other's experiences what they had done in this situation. She leaned her head down.  
  
"Xiaoyu, what...what are you doing?" He asked. She smiled keenly at him and licked the tip of the head. "Xiao!" Jin moaned. She giggled again, but this time she reached her mouth to go through all of his length. Jin fell back on his back and groaned louder as Xiaoyu eased him in and out of her mouth. "Xiao!" He cried out again. Within a matter of minutes, with the right amount of pleasure being given to him, Jin had reached his climax and (Bursted) into her mouth. She leaned her head back and let the taste of him seep down her throat. She brought her gaze back to his.  
  
"You taste good." She said, leaning her body on his. She was now beginning to fall asleep with him. She rested her head next to his, kissing his neck and whispered, "I love you Jinny."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Dear God that was Odd!!! Tee Hee! That was my second time writing a Xiaoyin Lemon, and still I haven't gotten any better in writing it! -__-! Sorry! Well, review if you liked/hated this chapter! Don't worry, all reviews are important to me!!! Well, see ya till next chapter!  
  
Jai Ne!!! 


	6. End Of The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, except for Hiro and Mike. I made them up. But all other characters are owned by Namco!!!  
  
End of The Dream  
  
Kotou: Ok, last Chapter, I think. We'll see!  
  
  
  
Ling Xiaoyu woke up in the middle of the night. The whole thing felt like an incredible dream. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Jin had his arms tightly wrapped around her. She smiled and placed her hand gently on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. She closed her eyes, but could not fall back asleep.  
  
"You're welcome." He answered back. She chuckled to herself and reopened her eyes. She looked over to the alarm clock.  
  
"Oh No!" She exclaimed. She rolled out of the bed and threw her nightgown on. As she walked towards the window, she let out a quiet sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jin asked as he walked next to her.  
  
"I have to get home soon. Julia and I are supposed to go out early today." Jin nodded and walked Xiaoyu to the door.  
  
"I'll take you home, if you don't mind." She shook her head.  
  
"No. Of course I don't mind. You are always welcome with me." She took Jin's hand as they walked out of the house together. They walked the early morning streets. The young sun glistened off the river over the surface. Xiaoyu had to take just one more look. It filled her heart with immense warmth. Slowly, she pulled herself away from the scenery, which she loved so dearly. As they were beginning to turn into the corner that led to Xiaoyu's street, Jin had stopped. "What's wrong Jin?" She asked. He stood alone, simply watching her go by.  
  
"Xiao, I have something important to say." He began.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Well...this is more of a question really." Xiaoyu's smile widened with each word. There was a tall dark figure approaching Xiaoyu from behind. "Xiao! Look out!" Jin yelled. It was too short of a notice for her. The figure grabbed her arms with one hand and chocked her with the other. Jin was afraid. Afraid that he was going to lose his best friend, afraid that he could not save her, but most of all, Jin was afraid that he might not ever get to tell her what was stirring through his mind. He got up the nerve and the courage to fight. He ran up to the shadow like figure and threw a punch. The figure easily dodged it and kicked Jin in the ribs. Jin tumbled down to the ground, holding his left ribcage.  
  
"Jin! Are you..." The shadow covered her mouth with his hand. Xiaoyu, in a panic, could only think of one thing to do. Bite him. She opened her mouth wide and dug her tiny canine teeth into his skin. The shadow gave out a holler and threw her to the ground. She looked up at the figure in the angle where the sunlight gave just enough illumination for her to see the details of his face. "H-Hiro!" She shrieked. She crawled towards Jin and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hiro, what are you doing?!" She snapped. She took another good glance and realized that something wasn't right. He looked as if he were drunk, but when she was close to him, she did not smell any alcohol on him.  
  
"Come on baby, you know you want me." He said seductively. Xiaoyu stared in awe. She had no clue of what he was talking about. He walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Hiro, you have Miami! I am not yours!" She stated firmly. A small smile appeared on Jin's lips. Hiro tugged at Xiaoyu's nightgown and brought her closer to him. "Hiro! Let me go!" She reached her and out to slap him, but he caught her just as her hand made contact with his face. She gasped, not expecting that counter attack. Hiro moved in reaching his lips to hers. "I told you that I wasn't going to kiss you! Not now, not ever!" She shouted. She wanted to kick him, but she knew that would only put her in more danger by making her more vulnerable.  
  
"Oh is that so? Well, tonight, all that will change." He said. He reached her thigh region but she kicked his ankle. "That's it! Ooh baby, you make me feel so good!" He moaned into her ear. She wanted to beat his ass badly. She backhanded him on his nose and kicked him in the groin. He fell to his knees, but quickly pulled out something from his pocket. Jin limply made his way towards Xiaoyu and held her in his arms. His back was completely turned to Hiro. Hiro slowly walked towards Xiaoyu and Jin, dragging his leg. "You left me for him? You did not want to make love with me, but you allowed yourself to be drowned in his sweet promises to you. He will regret meeting you and stealing you from me, and you will regret ever being born." He whispered. Xiaoyu hugged Jin close to her and smiled. A shadow hovered over Jin's body and turned Xiaoyu's gaze towards him. Hiro stood over Jin, reaching his hand far back. She saw the shine of the sun bounce off the blade and reflect it's deadly gleam on her face. Her heart raced as she saw the blade come thrashing down, preparing to hit Jin's bare back.  
  
"Jin..." Was all she could say. Her voice was quiet and somber. He looked deeply into her eyes with an honest smile.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. It seemed that time had slowed down; that everything was beginning to go in slow motion. Jin was so naïve, she wanted to warn him, but she was stunned. Then, before the blade was just inches away from him, she got the nerve to yell out her warning.  
  
"Jin! Look out!!!!" But, it was too late. The blade had gone into his back, and then five other times in different places. He collapsed on her and she screamed. She closed her eyes and let out a cry of sadness and anger. She looked at the proud Hiro with a feeling of hatred in her eyes, and in her heart. She carefully placed Jin on the ground.  
  
"Xiao..." He whispered softly.  
  
"Save your breath, just stay here." She reassured. She rose to her feet and clenched her fists tightly. Her eyes were bloodshot and she felt her blood race through her veins. She wiped the tears from her chocolate brown eyes and gave Hiro an unearthly death stare.  
  
"Now that he's out of the way, it's just you and me baby." He said, whipping his hair to one side. Xiaoyu let her anger and hatred completely power over her. She felt her anger wrap around her heart and cloud her judgment.  
  
"Hiro." She said through her clenched teeth. He just stared at her and blew flirting kisses her way. "I never was truly in love with you. That is why I could never accept the fact of kissing you! I hate you Hiro! For all the torture you put me through. You lied to me and used me for everything I had. I trusted you." Her face became a little more eased off her anger, and was now steering more towards sadness. "I thought that things might have worked out if I tried. If I really tried, maybe I could begin to accept you. That was not the case. The case was that I gave you my love, just so you could use it for your own selfish reasons while you wait for your whore to return to you." Slowly, her anger returned to her. "But after you left me, Jin came and picked me up! He was always there for me." She looked back at his blood-drenched body. "And I will be there for him." She spread her fingers apart, tightening every muscle in her entire body. She lifted her gaze from Jin's body, directly towards Hiro's bright blue eyes. "Goodbye Hiro." She whispered. She ran towards him with all her might and speed, keeping her eyes shut tight. Images passed her mind as she thought about everything that happened. As she approached Hiro, she leaped up into the air and struck at him; digging her nails deep into the skin of his face. She left marks of blood, like a tiger on his left cheek. She punched him hard in the eye and kicked him repeatedly in both ribs until she heard cracks. Hiro fell on the ground, yelling and crying out in pain. "Goodbye Hiro." She whispered again. She kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and also knocking him out. He lay still on the ground. Xiaoyu ran back towards Jin. She picked him up and laid his body on her lap, holding his head in her hands. "Oh Jin, please get up. Please, get up for me." She beckoned. Jin slowly opened one eye and reached out for her.  
  
"Xiao?" He said in a hushed tone. Xiaoyu was so glad to hear his voice.  
  
"Yes Jin! I'm here." She said smiling. She gently stroked his cheek with her fingers, touching him as gentle as she had ever had before. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed her fingers.  
  
"There was something important I wanted to ask you, but it looks like I might not get the chance to." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Jin, don't say that. I'll get you to a hospital and everything will be fine." She said. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked at the rising sun. Jin smiled at her, but his handsome smile soon faded. He had lost consciousness. Xiaoyu looked back at him. He was still and very quiet. "Jin?" She called. There was no response. "Jin?" She called again; still, no sign of life from him. "Jin!" She yelled. It was as if he were dead. "No! Somebody help me!" She looked around to find assistance. "Please! Somebody, help us!" She cried. Her tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She bowed her head down and sobbed on Jin's chest. "Hold on Jin, please hold on." She repeated.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Julia Chang woke up from her sofa. She had gone to sleep with the T.V. on, but she didn't know why. She stretched and looked on the clock on her VCR.  
  
"Oh my God! It's 10:30!" She shrieked. She looked outside and saw the bright sun stream in through her white-laced curtains. "Oh Xiao is going to kill me for being late!" She ran into her room and changed into something comfortable. She took a quick glance in the mirror and nodded. "I have to hurry, I don't really care how I look!" She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She ran to Xiaoyu's house and knocked on the door. She waited about fifteen seconds. She knocked again and called her name.  
  
"Xiao! Are you in there?" There was no answer. "Maybe she left already. I think I should have called first." As she walked down the steps and out of the yard, she noticed something. "She would have called me if she were already leaving." Something told Julia to look by her room, so she followed her instincts and headed towards Xiaoyu's room. The window to her bedroom was left open and her bed sheets were laid out untidy on her floor. "I have a bad feeling!" She said as she walked away from the window. As she backed up, someone from behind approached her, laying their hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around to meet with her "friendly" visitor.  
  
"Hey Jules!" It was Hworang. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Hworang." She said lowly.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too." He added sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Hwo, I just thought that you were Xiaoyu, that's all. I'm really glad to see you, honestly!" She said with a wide grin.  
  
"You thought I was Xiaoyu? How's that?" He asked, lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb. She gave him a worried expression, which suddenly concerned him. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Xiaoyu and I were supposed to go out today, but I didn't see her. Her bedroom window is wide open. Hworang leaped through the window and looked around in her room.  
  
"Xiao! Hey, are you in here?" He asked. He looked everywhere.  
  
Half an hour later, he had jumped back from her window and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. She ain't in there. Have you checked Kazama's?" He suggested. Julia shook her head.  
  
"No. Maybe Hiro might know." She said with a confused expression on her face. Hworang's eyes widened.  
  
"Hiro? Why would that bastard know?" He snapped. Julia stayed quiet and still. Hworang looked at her sad expression and leaned his arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong Jules?" He asked. She tried hard to hold her tears back, but they came out freely. "Jules?" She looked so helpless; he wanted to know what it was she was hiding.  
  
"Hworang, there's something I have to tell you." She pulled out an envelope and gave it to him. He took it in his hands and began to read it. As he read it to himself, his eyes widened, reading over each word as it suddenly made sense to him.  
  
"This is from the most prestigious colledge in America. You've been accepted." He whispered. He gave her back the envelope and walked with his head down.  
  
They walked the streets in silence, neither of them knew where they were going, but that did not stop them from walking. Hworang looked at Julia's tiny face. "So, when are you leaving?" He asked. She sighed and looked back at the envelope.  
  
"My flight leaves at 7:30p.m. I have everything packed except for a few things." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"7:30 tonight?" He asked in disbelief. Julia nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why wait till now?" He took her by her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. All she could do was cry. She fell onto him and cried her whole life's story. All the feelings that she kept, all the memories she had of being here, all of that she had ever known came out in the form of her glistening tears. Hworang embraced her, kissing her on her forehead and repeating, " it's all right. Everything will be fine." After that short while, he left, saying that he had something important to give her.  
  
Miharu Hirano, Xiaoyu's other friend, saw Julia and stormed out of her house.  
  
"Julia! Julia!" She shouted. Julia wiped her face and looked towards Miharu. Miharu came up to her, panting and leaning on Julia's shoulder. "Xiao! She-she's..."  
  
Yeah? Spit it out already!" Julia said.  
  
"She's at the hospital!" Miharu blurted out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's how it all began. Two friends, Xiaoyu and Julia, came to realize that their friendship meant more than anything. Julia least expected herself to secretly fall in love with Hworang, her cocky friend. Xiaoyu had never planned to have feelings for Jin, but tragedy had brought her to appreciate the importance of having him around. Now, everything that had happened suddenly took a turn for the worst. Jin is near death and Julia may be leaving for America. Xiaoyu had vowed to protect Jin with her life; she decided to donate blood.  
  
It is still that same day, and only an hour had passed since the two of them fell asleep. Slowly, Xiaoyu opened her eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright white lights beamed in her eyes as her pupils adjusted. She opened her mouth wide and yawned. With her freehand, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked next to her. She watched as her blood was carried from a tube into Jin's body. It didn't take a genius to see how well he was doing. She smiled and reached her hand out to him.  
  
"Ok miss Xiaoyu, That's a sufficient amount." The nurse said as she pulled out a few needles. She handed Xiaoyu a cup of juice and a plate of cookies.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she tried to eat. Xiaoyu felt very tired and lightheaded. She sat up and sipped her juice, looking at Jin carefully. She put the juice down on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her hands on top of Jin's and caressed his fingers. "You look well." She said with a bright smile. "When you wake up Jin, I want to hear your question."  
  
He felt like a hundred needles pierced through his heart. He could hear the voices of the nurses and doctors, but he had no idea how he got here. He couldn't remember much. All he could recall was just the way she had looked at him as the knife stroke his back. He felt her gentle warm hand on his, and her head next to his heart. He opened his eyes, regulating himself with his new surrounding. He looked at the IV next to his bed and saw the bandaged Xiaoyu.  
  
She heard the steady beat of his heart. To her, it seemed as if it were a dream. That sweet sound of life was what she had been waiting for. Six hours she had stayed, only to hear the engaging sound of his heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open as she slowly lift her head to meet his soft brown eyes. Her heart throbbed with joy and excitement. She fell off of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Jin!" She cried out. Her tears were fresh and pure. She cried of happiness as he was finally reawakened. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. He smiled. It was such a good feeling to hear her angelic voice. The lights gave her body a heavenly glow, her hair shone with radiance and her eyes gleamed with enchantment.  
  
"It's not your fault Xiao. I'm just glad that you've come back to me." She couldn't have asked for a better surprise than to see him healthy again. She thanked God for the miraculous miracle that she had just witnessed. Jin sat up and looked around. A nurse passed by and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you Mr. Kazama. How do you feel?" She asked. Jin looked at the brightly happy Xiaoyu.  
  
"I'm a lot better now." He said, bringing her closer to him. The nurse took out some papers and began writing down notes.  
  
"You were near death. We weren't sure if we got to you in time." She looked at Xiaoyu. "But this young lady, she saved your life." Xiaoyu looked away and blushed. "You are a lucky man." She said.  
  
"Yeah, extremely lucky." He brought Xiaoyu's face towards him. The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. She sneaked closer to him and placed her gentle lips on his. They kissed passionately. She wanted to kiss him with all the love and pure passion that she held deep within her heart. She was afraid that she was going to lose him today. She wanted to make sure that she would never lose him again, and she thanked God by showing him how much she truly loved Jin. They broke the kiss and stared at eachother for a while, letting that relieved feeling enthrall their bounded hearts.  
  
"So," She began. "What was that important question you wanted to ask me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia woke up and leaped out of bed. She looked at her alarm clock. She only had 1 and a half hours until her flight. She looked at her small photo album that was lying on the floor. It was opened to the page where there was a picture of she and Hworang. She smiled and a teardrop hit the picture. She lift the book up to her and looked through it. She still had enough room for one more picture. She laid the book down on her bed and went out for a walk. She walked back to the park and saw Hworang there, sitting alone by the lake.  
  
"Hey." She said sitting next to him. Hworang Smiled and opened his arms out to her. She hugged him and let herself relax next to his masculine body.  
  
"I have something for you Jules." He said pulling out a picture from his pocket. She looked at it and laughed. It was a picture of her 18th birthday party. Julia was stuffing cake into Hworang's face as Jin and Xiaoyu placed a cherry on his head.  
  
"You still have that?" She asked while laughing. Hworang made a cocky expression on his face and twitched his nose.  
  
"Yeah...well, I'm giving this to you now. So that you'll always have something to remember." She hugged him tight and lift her lips up to touch his. She held his cheeks with her forefinger and thumb, so she could give him a long goodbye kiss. Then everything flashed before her. She did not want to give up this feeling she had. Hworang was the only one who could give her this feeling of satisfaction, this feeling of completeness. She didn't want to let him go. Her heart ached, yet at the same time, rejoiced. She pulled back and rested her hands on his lap.  
  
"I don't want to go." She said quickly. He jerked his head up at her words.  
  
"But you have to go. This is a once in a lifetime shot and I don't want you to miss it on the count of me." She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"No!" She shouted. "You are a once in a lifetime love and I don't want to miss you on the count of some stupid school." Hworang was speechless. Her words had taken his breath away.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Don't you understand? I love you." She gave him an innocent and sweet smile. He leaned his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Jules. I always have, and I always will." They rose from the ground and walked out of the park and towards the entrance of the hospital.  
  
"Can I still keep the picture?" She asked. Hworang nodded his head. They watched as Jin and Xiaoyu walked out of the building hand in hand. A broad smile could be seen on her face as she looked at both Hworang and Julia. The four of them stood together. The clouds darkened the sky and slowly, rain drizzled down on them. The rain was cool and refreshing. It reminded Julia and Xiaoyu of the tears they shed during the times they were with Jin and Hworang. The rain came down harder. Hworang held onto Julia and Jin carried Ling on his back. He wasn't sore anymore; he was completely healed. They danced in the rain and held eachother closely.  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu began to sing a song about Hworang and Jin and what they meant to them.  
  
"When I think about the first time, thought I found someone who cared for me.  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be.  
  
Rainyday man, on your shoulder I cried,  
  
When my first brush of love left me shaking inside.  
  
Rainyday man your much more than a friend,  
  
I would give anything, just to see you again.  
  
Rainyday, Rainyday , Rainyday man..." They walked off into the distance, their figures diminished into the mist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok! That was obviously the last chapter. I think I'm just going to end it there. The song in the end is from Sailor Moon. I'm a BIG fan!!! Actually, I got this whole idea from that song! I might make a sequel, if you guys think I should! Well, thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate it very much! I hope you all have a Wonderful Christmas and A Happy New Year!  
  
P.S. This Christmas is my birthday!! *YAY*  
  
Jai Ne!  
  
Kotou Tomasakii! 


End file.
